User talk:Leo Fox
Archives Archive 1 (May 10, 2007 - March 11, 2010) Archive 2 (March 11, 2010 - present) ---- Leave your Comments below. Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check history of this edit). Plagiarism Issue Request Holding Geneva Site Template I was woundering if you could create a template with all my Necros war characters so it would be esieur for me to work on them they are all listed here:Halo:Battlegroup Everest CF 21:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *Francis Davidson *Mary Lee Stewart Davidson *Camille Stewart *Lily Stewart Davidson *Genevieve Tanner *Isabella Portelli *Jim Ambrose *Gary MacTarvish *Cindy Davidson *Steve Daniel Huang, Senior *Jordan Davis->i forget this one CF 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank for the template it will be usefull CF 00:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) AAO Roster somewhere on your userpage as to verify that you're part of our expanded universe?}} IRC Vrrrrr.... Why do you think i'm a knave? --Stel' Vadam 07:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Leave Me Alone Go read the whole post. And then come back to me.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me If you didn't read the title because you're beliefs tend to ignore the young troops, I am not offended when you change something. Rather, I'm flattered. Good day to you chap Juan-a2401 02:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) fine i will make some changes to my NCF pages If i change it my spartan VIII progam page to say there were 1,020 spartan VIII's and 20 died from the augmentation process would that make it less Non-Canon Friendly?The cheif 04:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Switzerland and a big building Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, TO do or not to do Hello. I was wondering, since the UNSC hasn't used the halcyon or the mako, I was wondering if I could use them to improve one of my articles. I would change some of their weapons to better suit a PMC, but if I did use them, would it be considered NCF? thanks, Juan-a2401 00:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Question about Infection Hello, I understand you erased my edit to Infection regarding my signing up. I apoligize if you were justified in this action by another authority, but I believe that you had no right to do that. The page showed no indication that I needed a high edit count here or that it was invite only. I may have overlooked something, of course, and, again, I apoligize if I did. But if you acted out of sheer self-justification, i.e, as you user page says, your dislike towards new users (which, may I add, is rather stereotypical; I read all the rules, and I don't mind any constructive critism), then please consult the moderators of Infection about my continued contribution. Again, if I have overlooked something, or, say, the moderators asked you to erase my entry, than I give my sincerest apoligies. I hope to end this little conflict quickly and peacefully. Last time this happened with me, it brought a devloping wiki's active user count to its knees. --Nra 'Vadumee Excellent! I do so hate disagreement, arguments, misunderstandings,etc., but they improve my diplomatic skills. And the moderators are well aware of my joining. --Nra 'Vadumee Halo Music Video Season Three RE: Context What I mean is if I can use the older UNSCDF ships, but alter the armament. Lets say I make a ship. PDC-''Les Chiens de la Guerre''. It is of Halcyon Class design, but instead of a MAC, it carries 4 Railguns firing 20 ton slugs at 15% speed of light. It has an older FTS engine, and it has a civilian AI. Its Anti Fighter Defenses are 300 440mm autocannons and 100 600mm anti missile artillery. Is that a good example? Thank you for your time, Juan-a2401 20:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The reason I am using 4 smaller cannons is that MACs, would, in the hands of civilians, could be used as a WMD. That way Les Chiens de la Guerre doesn't become the dog of NCF. Also, the Halcyon and Mako would help a navy without a country, if you removed expensive equipment. Because it is used by a security company, it would be cheaper to adapt an already existing design, than to create a new one. Juan-a2401 00:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Halo Warrior Podcast eh? I'm interested....do tell me how this would go down.--Den fryktedehodet 21:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I've got a skype if that helps.--Den fryktedehodet 22:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =3 Rule 34 much? It's fixed Hi, the Article Yaratee is now fixed could you remove the template. (Spartan-035 04:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Why? YOU ENTERED A TEMPLATE INTO MY ARTICLE FOUR MINUTES AGO. THAT TEMPLATE DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD WORKED HARD ON FOR AN HOUR!!!!! THAT IS GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!!!!!! - Echo 1 20:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I figured out how do get all that info back (thank goodness for the backpage button on the interet). So I'm nolonger angry. - Echo 1 21:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about beign that mad, I was just not thinking then. Please back off You're not helping solve any problem. You're whining and telling me I'm stupid when I'm defending my point of veiw with difinitive research. Meslab and C. Tony have been helping, and they are both Administrators. They've actually helped make my article better. Please leave me alone. Saberstorm 02:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply Tell me what the openeing is first. And plus the Spartan is a Gamma.ThatOneSpartan 05:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I have a few ideas for a Gamma in a mostly Beta company. But how do you guys make that Spartan figure in B122's info box?ThatOneSpartan 20:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP Link... http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-B142 (I'm not done with it)-ThatOneSpartan 08:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What? Uhhhhh.............. dude I don't even know you the im new and the only people I know so far are Sona 'Demal Ajax 013 and SPARTAN G023 so how can you read my mind Chen-179 22:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Why'd you undo that? I didn't even change any entries, I was just saying that I don't give a s*** about what happens to Gustovine.